


A Bad Habit

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: There’s one place that Prompto knows he can go when he’s got a certain need, no matter the time of day.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> A very close friend of mine just had a birthday, and to celebrate I asked her what she'd like for me to write. She requested PromCor, so this is what I came up with for her! ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Insomnia was quiet; eerily so, but it didn’t bother Prompto. He kept his head down as he walked close to the tall buildings, his feet taking him to a place he swore he’d never return to, but like a bad habit he couldn’t ignore the pull any longer. With his hands tucked into his oversized sweatshirt - some might even say that it was Gladio’s, but no - it was his own, he found himself entering one of the many skyscrapers close to the Citadel and headed to the elevator. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he took a look at the last text message he’d received. He hadn’t been able to sleep because his mind was running rampant, and he knew what would be the best way to get it to quiet down. He’d sent a text to the person in his phone that was labeled ‘DO NOT CONTACT’ telling them of his difficulties to sleep. Four words were sent back to him. Four words that had been exacerbating that itch that he knew was about to be scratched in the most euphoric way possible. 

“ _My door is unlocked_.” 

No one knew of their relationship, if you could call it that. More like it was one where if Prompto needed a quick fix, he knew that he would always see those four words show up on his phone. If he were to scroll through their text history, he’d see it more times than he would admit to himself, which is why the contact had become ‘DO NOT CONTACT’ as opposed to what their real name was. He walked off the elevator on the correct floor, and then headed to the apartment at the end of the hallway. 

At war with himself, he stood in front of the apartment door and couldn’t decide if he wanted to knock or enter. Or turn back around and head home, and find another way to deal with that incessant itch. The door opened, taking away any of his choices for him. The man known around the Citadel as ‘The Immortal’ stood at the door with no shirt on, and a pair of low hanging lounge pants that Prompto immediately knew there was nothing else on underneath them. 

“Was wondering when you might be here.” Cor Leonis, a man twice his age - and then some, stared down at him with an amused expression on his face. “You must be having a bad night, if you’re here.” 

Prompto walked past him, and entered his apartment. He toed off his shoes, and pulled off his sweatshirt. Two sinewy arms wound themselves around his torso, Cor’s firm chest now resting comfortably against his back. He closed his eyes and exhaled a soft moan as light kisses touched the nape of his neck. “Can we not talk? You know why I’m here.” 

“Suit yourself.” The arms disappeared, leaving him somewhat cold as Cor walked past him. He lifted his head and saw him walk to the darkened bedroom, which Prompto knew he’d be able to find with his eyes closed. 

Happy that Cor wasn’t really much of a talker, Prompto followed him to the darkened bedroom. Cor knew he didn’t like to have the lights on - in the beginning, it hadn’t been like that. But now - now that it had become an itch that couldn’t be ignored, he preferred to stay in the dark. Both metaphorically and in reality. He heard the creak of the bed, and knew that Cor had laid down on it. Now it was up to him to finish what he’d started by sending that text earlier in the evening. 

He pulled off his shirt, and took the rest of his clothes off, leaving them in a haphazard pile next to the side of the bed. He kneeled down on it, and soon was pulled into an embrace he would have been foolish to try and get out of. There’s no way he could do it outside of the bedroom, so why would he bother in this intimate setting. Rather than fight it, he found his place against Cor’s shoulder, his face close to his neck as one calloused hand began to slide down his back and came to rest at the top of his ass. 

Leaning his head back, he moaned softly as lips began to brush back and forth against his. Cor was teasing him, giving him the opportunity to pull away if he wanted, but when did he ever want that? It’s what kept bringing him back here in the first place - Cor could give him something that no one else seemed to be able to; not the way the Marshal could. Taking the bait, he slotted his lips between Cor’s for a few moments to share a kiss, then moved them so he could open his mouth. A thick tongue was pushed into his mouth, which he was ready to receive, the full force of Cor’s tongue crowding his own mouth made him moan loud as he threw one of his arms around his neck to somehow alleviate the somewhat suffocating feeling. 

His back touched the cool sheet on the mattress, Cor now half on top of him as their kisses turned carnal. A calloused hand wrapped around his cock, and he broke off the kiss with a heady moan as Cor made a tighter fist around his stiff length. 

"Do you like it when I touch you like that?" Teeth nipped the shell of his ear, as Cor’s hand began to stroke his cock, increasing the pressure with his fist. “Because it sounds like you do.” His words made Prompto become more vocal, as the pad of his thumb began to tease the tip of his cock. “No one can satisfy you the way I can, can they?” 

“No…” The hand around his cock gave another firm squeeze as Cor’s thumb began to tease the tip more. “They can’t….” 

He didn’t deny it, because why bother when he knew that Cor knew it was the truth. It’s why their text messages had many ‘My door is unlocked’ in their history. It had begun as an accidental fling that soon consumed the both of them to the point where they had begun to get careless at the Citadel. Sex in places that should have been off-limits, but when you’re banging Cor The Immortal, no such place exists. Almost getting caught by one of the Glaives had knocked some sense into Prompto, but not enough sense to keep him away from the man who’d taught him more about his body than anyone else had ever been able to. But it became too risque when Prompto was given the opportunity to become one of the Crownsguard - the inner circle to the Prince of Lucis, his best friend Noctis Lucis Caelum. So he’d put an end to it. A poor end, as it were. 

“You know I’ll be good to you tonight. Good for you.” Cor whispered into his ear. He moaned louder as precum began to dribble out of his slit, and was now being used as an aide to tease him with. “I’m going to make you so sore for tomorrow’s training, you’re going to wish you’d never sent me that text.” 

“Doubtful.” The hand around his cock disappeared, and was soon replaced by the wet heat of Cor’s mouth. “Oh, _Gods_ ….” He grabbed onto the short strands of hair on top of Cor’s head, and began to push more of his cock into his mouth. “Harder….” He begged, as he slid his cock back and forth against the wet muscle in Cor’s mouth. 

A thick finger pushed against his entrance, wet with lube or saliva - he had no clue, but whatever it was, it did the job as it slipped inside of his eager body. Prompto lifted his hips up off the bed, trying to get away from the finger that was plunging in and out of him with a roughness that only made him more aroused as Cor’s mouth began to suck hard on him. Being torn in two different directions, he stopped moving at all and let Cor do what he was going to do, which was to pleasure him in all ways possible, and was being very successful at it. 

Prompto’s voice cracked as he began to orgasm, his arms draped over his eyes as he gave in to the burning need for release. He felt Cor’s mouth tighten around him as he swallowed every single drop of his cum, the three fingers inside of his tight channel staying put as he squeezed tight around them. It left him breathless, aching for more. 

He stayed on his back as he felt the tip of Cor’s cock now pushing up against his spread hole. His whimpers turned into lustful moans as Cor kept him guessing on when he’d get the full brunt of his cock. “Cor….” He pleaded with him by saying only his name, but he knew that Cor would understand through the inflection what it was he was trying to say. 

“Is this what you want?” The tip pushed into him, that firm thickness that wasn’t like any other cock now back inside of his body. “Is it…?” 

Cor’s hand came to rest at the base of his throat, which made his heart jump in his chest as more of that thickness was pushed into his body. “Yes, Cor…. That’s….what I…..want….” After each word, Cor inched more of his cock into his body, until he felt unbelievably full. He moaned low, his head beginning to spin as endorphins began to pour into his bloodstream. 

Fingers found their way around his throat, and soon he was treated to a light choke as Cor began to roll his hips. His moans alternated between sharp cries, and breathless moans as the air was taken away from him by Cor’s hand. Coupling that with the thickness sliding in and out of him, it was giving him the buzz he’d been craving all night. He’d tried masturbating at home, but it just wasn’t the same as having Cor’s cock inside of his body. His own hand returned to his cock, and began to stroke it, while his other hand curled over Cor’s wrist. 

“Rough?” The word was asked in a quiet, yet firm voice. Cor was giving him the option again, and one nod of his head was all he needed to give in order to make it happen. 

He was flipped onto his knees, and soon the Immortal was slamming hard into him from behind, his screams becoming muffled by the pillow that his face was now resting on. Each rough thrust was enough to keep those endorphins flowing through his body, his ass feeling sore but in a good way. He tried to grab onto his cock, but it was slapped away by Cor’s hand. A rough slap to his ass pushed him right back over the edge, his cum dripping down onto the bed. Cor’s deep laugh sent his stomach rolling, as the older man tortured his body in only a way a puppet master could manipulate his puppet. 

By his third orgasm, he was delirious from all the sex, but couldn’t find any reason to stop. He was now sitting on Cor’s lap, their tongues tangling together as they moved back and forth, as if they were on a see-saw together. His ass was full of both cum and cock, and he couldn’t wait to feel Cor orgasm again inside of him. The Marshal didn’t disappoint, the wet heat of his cum sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine as he buried his face against his neck. 

Cor carried him to the bathroom, and instead of doing the proper thing, Prompto dropped to his knees and began to suck him off. He could taste cum clinging to his cock, which only brought his arousal back, as he bobbed his head. But he didn’t touch himself as he gave Cor a good tongue bath, and soon was rewarded with more bursts of cum that hit the back of his throat before he swallowed them down. He stood up, then pushed his chest up against the shower wall, where Cor took the invitation he’d given to him and pushed his cock right back into his ass. 

A half hour past by in the blink of an eye as they stayed in the shower for a lot longer than they should have. He turned the lamp on next to his side of the bed, and saw Cor had his eyebrow raised up. Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled and got back under the covers with him. A few good night kisses turned into needier kisses from the both of them, then one more round of sex was shared together, the lamp casting a warm yellow light making it easy to see the Marshal’s expressions as they fucked, and vice versa. 

“I’ll leave in a little bit.” Prompto turned off the light, then returned to Cor’s arms. “That okay?” 

“It is.” Cor’s arm secured him to his chest. “Feels good to have you in my arms again.” 

He knew it would only last for so long, but he couldn’t help but agree. “Feels good being in them again.” The fantasy would end soon, but he held on to it for as long as he could. 

Once he heard Cor begin to snore, Prompto got up and put his clothes back on. He left his apartment, and headed back to his own. He could feel their last round of sex slowly seeping out of his body, but he couldn’t care less. When he go thome, he went straight to bed and passed out, Cor’s smell sticking to his body like it always did after these visits. 

The next morning, he walked to the Citadel with the pleasant ache from a night with too much sex. He saw Cor talking with Clarus, and saw Gladio was talking with Noctis. He walked over to his friends, but not before sharing a quick look with Cor. There was a reason why he was called the Immortal, and he fell victim to it like everyone else. He might be bad news for him, but Prompto knew there was no way he was ever going to wean himself off what Cor could give to him.


End file.
